Shiro
Shinonome (シノノメ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is voiced by Yasuaki Takumi in the Japanese version. Profile Shinonome is the son of Ryoma and the cousin of Kisaragi. Should Ryoma marry either Camilla or Elise in Invisible Kingdom, Shinonome will also be the cousin of Siegbert and Foleo. He can possibly be the older brother of Kanna, if his mother is Corrin, or the older brother of Shigure if his mother is Azura. Personality He has a foolhardy personality. When he sees a challenge, he rushes in without giving a second thought. As a result, he often puts himself in danger. Even though he is a little emotional with deep feelings of hatred, he is friendly and easy to get along with. Also, he truly wishes to beat his father in a duel. Normally, he should train sword art to wield Raijinto in the future. However, he chose to train Naginata because a lance is superior to a sword, so he will have a better chance at beating his father. He is very insecure about inheriting the throne of Hoshido because he believes that he is not capable enough to rule the kingdom. Primarily, his father is one of the most capable and popular men in the kingdom. Compared to his father, he feels that he does not have any talent that sticks out. Therefore, he suggests that the Avatar to inherit the throne of Hoshido after his father's rule. In the end, he changes his mind to dedicate himself to train hard, so he can inherit the throne and Raijinto. His Birthday is August 22nd, and he is the strongest arm wrestler out of everyone in the army. In Game Base Stats Growth Rates Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be his mother) *Kanna (Female) *Sophie *Midoriko *Matoi *Kinu *Mitama *Syalla *Éponine (Revelation only) *Ophelia (Revelation only) Other Supports *Ryoma *Shinonome's Mother *The Avatar (Male) *Kisaragi *Gurei *Kanna (Male) (Can also be his son or brother) *Siegbert (Revelation only) *Shigure - If Shinonome is his brother Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Buddy Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} *'''Shinonome will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an A+-Support with him. '''Marriage Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Shinonome will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. Etymology Shinonome is the name of a Japanese destroyer boat as well an an area of Koto, Japan (東雲). *When written in Chinese characters the word it translates to 'Clouds of the East' Shinonome ''is the Japanese word for the phenomenon when, during a sunrise, the sun rises from a dark horizon into a light sky, this is know as Daybreak.https://sites.google.com/site/shinonomekouke/aboutmyself Trivia *Shinonome was voted the 23rd most popular male on Nintendo's official ''Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters